Hydra the Dragon
Hydra the Dragon (ハイドラ ・ザ ・ドラッガﾝ Haidora za Doraggan) was a 69 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian dragon, the former head of the House of Mythos and the former Chief of the Mythsetia Veil. He was the older brother of Azreal, husband of Adalinda and therefore the father of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. Ten years following his death, it was discovered that like Garnett, Hydra was a victim of an ancient spell cast by their ancestor Mythos, allowing him to possess them. When Hydra became possessed, Mythos used him to kill his own father - Mythos' previous host - to preserve the secret of his existence. Eventually, Hydra met the same fate when Mythos moved on to possessing Garnett. Physical description Hydra was a tall and brilliant purple dragon with rough scales, green eyes and dark horns. His wings had green patterns along the bottom and clung to his shoulders to form a cape. He wore a necklace with two fangs on it, a light green sash across his chest, a brown belt and two wrists guards that bore his family crest. Personality Although he was an effective tribe leader, Hydra was just as ruthless and cruel as his father, which was even passed on to his son, Garnett. He was very much a Mythsetian supremacist and believed them to be an evolved race of Mobians and the future of their world. Despite his cruel demeanor, he always sought to promote the magical arts and the continued survival of his people. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Hydra inherited powers from his family's bloodline. Powers *'Black lightning manipulation:' Hydra possessed the ability to manipulating lightning, which manifested in a menacing black color. *'Thick dragon skin:' Hydra's thick dragon skin protected him from most physical attacks. *'Flight:' With his wings, Hydra could fly. *'Enhanced strength and durability' *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Hydra is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years, though he ended up dying young due to unknown causes. *'Titan transformation:' Hydra potentially held the same ability to enter a Titan transformation like the rest of his family. Presumably, he would have become entirely made up of black lightning, invulnerable and received a massive increase in his powers. Abilities *'Leadership skills:' As the former chief of the Mythsetia Veil, Hydra was an effective leader, although with equally questionable methods much like his son. *'Charisma:' Hydra was very charismatic, a trait his son Garnett also inherited. *'Intimidation:' Hydra was equally intimidating as his son became known for. Trivia *Hydra is named after the multi-headed dragon of the same name. *If Hydra were to have a Pokemon team, it wold consist of: **Kingdra, for it's dragon type and opposition to Azreal's Charizard. **Nidoking, for it's purple color and to represent his former standing as "king". **Aegislash, to represent his leadership. **Hydreigon, to represent his namesake. **Gallade, to represent the compassion he held for his people despite his ruthless leadership. **Zapdos, to represent his lightning powers. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Mythos Family Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Deceased